Neupogen (granulocyte colony-stimulating factor, GCSF) is a hematopoietic hormone which promotes the growth and maturation of neutrophils. The purpose of this study is to determine the impact of Neupogen in combination with standard therapy on the clinical response of patients with pneumonia, and 2) to evaluate the safety of Neupogen including its potential to excerbate lung inflammation or injury in patients with community-acquired pneumonia.